my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 28
Of Illusions and Men Izanagi gave a lazy sigh as he walked through the entrance into the battlefield. The light blinded him for a moment, forcing him to blink until his sight adjusted to the brightness of the day. He took a quick look around the stadium at the cheering fans who had seemed to get louder as he entered. He looked over at the entrance for his opponent and began to start thinking about what he should do, if anything at all. This will be interesting. He thought to himself as he waited in the center of the arena. Walking out from the darkened corridor from the side of the stadium's passageway was Shun, walking with his hands straightened across his side, smiling all the way to the arena, raising his hand to salute the audience before him before immediately locking his sights on his competition for the 8th round of the Sports Festival. Clicking his tongue, Shun snapped his fingers before nodding side-to-side in a disappointed manner, using his other hand to grab a napkin from his pocket, carefully wiping the side of his cheek in a meticulous manner. At a closer glance, Shun examined his opponent, balancing his hand underneath his elbow while tapping the side of his cheek, several times, "If were being honest, I was hoping to contend with my peers from the 2nd round since it's my first time meeting you, don't blame me if I'm a little nervous." Walking with a significantly slow pace while retaining a upright posture, Shun tucked his arms out of sight across his back, gripping his wrist, with a symbol slowly appearing across the surface of his hand as he marched to Izanagi. "Let's get started, the honor is all yours ♬," he hummed. Izanagi noted the words that came from his opponent. "Before I start, let me say it's a pleasure to meet another 2-B class person, and say good luck." As he spoke, he moved back out of the center of the arena, letting his hands fall to his sides. Activating his quirk he created 3 illusions of himself on either side of him. Each Izanagi on the field moving in sync as they took a sparring stance. "Your move." They said in unison. "Interesting." Pausing to take a closer look, Shun surmised from what he was seeing that Izangi, at face value, was using a Quirk that allowed him to create clones of himself, seemingly watching him fall back to surround himself with additional hands. Still keeping his hands behind his back, a plus symbol appeared across the hand he was gripping, and in that same instances, Shun's body began to flicker in place. Using his Quirk to drastically boost his natural speed in steady increments, he began shifting into a blurry image before pouncing ahead into numerous after images, each fading in and out as he was going after each of the Izanagi clones in rapid succession. Each of the illusions acted as though they were being attacked, attempting to dodge the man's attack, before disappearing in a burst of light. To Shun, it would have looked like he was taking out clones, but it was really Izanagi timing his illusions to disappear just as they were about to be struck, it took some concentration, but he had it down. He let his quirk activate and erase the real Izanagi's presence from Shun's perception and waited. Once Shun was at the illusion before the real one, he took his chance and threw a strong punch through the clone's chest at his opponents solar plexus.